Squadron of Justice Part 6(Ibis the Invincible)
by Zatara85
Summary: Second to last part of the series, this talks about the leader. As she has to help in the war against the traitor Mortimer Gloom.


Around me, the world was falling apart. Ash rained from the sky, and our own team, our own family was betrayed. Around me and my allies, dozens of orange garbed clones stood around me. On either side of me, the Bullets stood. Despite being two of our weaker members, they fought the hardest they could.

"Squadron of Justice engage!" I shouted.

From next to me, the Bullets took off. I pointed my hands, and summoning the magic I had been gifted, a bright, beautiful beam of lightning streamed from my hands. I blasted down several clones, but more took off towards me. Using my ability, I summoned a cyclone of wind, which blew around me. Throwing the clones bodies around helplessly. I then flicked my wrist, and threw a whole host of clones into the other clones.

"Hey, need any help?" A disembodied voice asked.

I pointed my hand hand at the ground and spikes shot up from the earth. Impaling several clones as a figure all of a sudden appeared in front of me. He was a tall black man, in a teal and white coat. His eyes topped with red goggles. His mouth curved in a cocky smile.

"Who the hell are you kid?" I asked.

"He's Mercury, and i'm called Kid Eternity!" He stated optimistically.

I looked around, and saw nobody, especially anybody he would be introducing. Which made me question the bastards sanity. But I figured, any help is appreciated. So I shook it out of my head, shrugged and turned towards the super powered monsters around us.

"Take 'em out kid. We need all the help we can get." I stated.

He nodded and dashed forward through the masses. Bulletgirl, and Bulletman continued fighting against the monsters. I pointed my hand, and using my magic, I pulled our missing friends through the portal. In front of me: Scarlet, Master Woman, and an old ally I haven't seen personally for a long time appeared.

"Looks like, we're back." Master Woman commented.

"Damn, I missed you guys," Commando Yank added.

"Master Woman, stay here and help me eliminate these monsters." I commanded, "Scarlet, and Commando Yank. I need you to go after Mortimer," I stated, "Eternity!" I shouted.

"What is it, Ibis?" The new kid asked.

"Go with Scarlet, and Yank. They need all the help they can get!" I ordered.

Master Woman flew forward, grabbing several clones with her. She then took off straight upwards. I moved forward, forming two blades of light as I chopped through the masses. Then I heard it, an awful noise. similar to the other sound, it was a "pop" then from nowhere I had to form a magic shield to deflect another bolt of lightning. I looked up and saw a tall white man, wearing a tall black trenchcoat, and wearing a black skull mask.

"Harold Carey!" I shouted, "or should I say, the Doctor of VOODOO!"

"You, must be the Sorceress Supreme." He commented, "I wanted the position before you stole it!"

He pointed his hand, and a torrent of flames fired at me. I quickly spun around and summoned a shield of water, which deflected the fire. But made it steam off and disintegrate into nothingness.

"You, have studied the magics," I mocked, "but you have yet to face a sorceress supreme!"

I floated forward, allowing my magics to flow through me. I floated forwards, forming a giant fist of light that I launched forward. He moved quickly, and summoned vines that wrapped around my magic fist. It shattered apart, when they squeezed. I turned and pointed both my hands, which I used to summon a massive blight of bees.

"You underestimate me, woman!" He shouted in reply.

He opened his mouth a breathed fire, frying the bees that approached him. I stood, my anger rising inside me, as my hands began glowing with magic.

"You don't understand!" I shouted, "you may know the ways of magic, but you are just an amateur!" I continued, as I grew larger. "I am the professional!"

I grew large enough, that I wrapped my hand around the Doctor. Then, focusing my energy I drained him, of the magic potential within. I could hear his screams, and feel him struggling. But this wasn't over, not until he was unable to summon a single spell. I then quickly shrunk down and tossed his body aside, he lay down, feeble and weak. I turned, as I wiped the blood from my chin. More creatures approached us, and I had to be ready for this battle.

"You'll never beat him…." Hal Carey coughed. "Mortimer Gloom, is too intelligent. He has come up with everything you can come up with."

"Looks like he planned our little fight, even the part where you get the hell kicked out of you," I mocked.

"I was just a pawn, giving him the guns, and members to give powers to." Hal added.

"These are clones, not members of you cult!" I shot back.

"Don't be deceived, they were people, now they are monsters." He finished, as he passed out nearby, his magic now empty, and his body now powerless.

I turned as a TV with Mortimer Gloom's face continued barking it's threats. I looked towards the man, who I was going to see killed. I was going to change this, and I was going to end this threat immediately.


End file.
